


Certain Constraints

by sesera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom!Lance, Dominant!Keith, Established FWB relationship, M/M, handjobs, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera
Summary: [Episode 6]Keith: Hey Lance. I got your lion back.Lance: Thank you, Keith. Now can you come and unchain me?Keith: What’s that? I, uh, you’re cutting out, I can’t—I can’t hear you.Lance: OH COME ON, I thought we bonded! Keith? Buddy? My man?When Keith comes to rescue Lance, he doesn't unchain him immediately.





	

So by all accounts, this wasn’t one of Lance’s finer moments.

Let’s tally it up. He was:

  1. Minus his lion
  2. Tied to a funky space tree with some sort of mystical space bondage handcuffs
  3. Currently awaiting his teammates’ return with his lion but in the meantime unable to pee, eat, or really do anything
  4. His arms were really starting to cramp up



So, yeah. This whole situation was really not fitting in with the whole cool jetsetting hotshot pilot image Lance strove to embody every day.

His muscles were seriously cramping by the time the red lion finally roared into view, towing one blue lion that was more than a sight for sore eyes. Lance began doing his best impression of a victory dance considering all he could move was his hips and feet.

The red lion landed and Keith stepped out.

“Keith! Keith, my man! You are a god, you are a man among men! How can I ever repay you!” Lance cried in relief and happiness immediately.

But Keith simply continued walking over to Lance, his steps measured and even. For some reason he was really taking his time about it, and his expression was oddly serious.

“Keith? What’s wrong, buddy, you mad? I know I messed up, I’m sorry! It’ll never happen again! Hey, where’s everyone else, anyway? Did they go back to the castle?”

Once Lance started running his mouth, it was very difficult to stop. And actually, something about the way Keith was acting was a little off. It definitely did seem like Keith was mad at him.

“C’mon, when you said you couldn’t hear me tell you to unchain me, that was just a joke, right? Buddy? Pal? You’re going to let me out, right?”

Finally Keith spoke. “No, I’m not.”

“What?!” Lance yelped.

“No. Not yet, anyway,” Keith replied evenly. Yep. He was pissed.

Lance felt a shiver run down his spine.

Then Keith came even closer, and Lance realized how fucked he was.

“Lance,” Keith began, and Lance gulped, “do you have any idea of the danger you put the entire team in? Those bounty hunters were about to deliver your lion straight into the hands of the Galra. You jeopardized all of us, and all for the sake of some _girl._ ”

There was an ugly twist to Keith’s lips.

“Ah-hah, yeah, again, really sorry. I know I screwed up! Next time–”

“Next time what? Next time we meet some alien chick you just have to impress you’re going to lose your mind and do the exact same thing? Oh no, I don’t think so,” Keith replied, his voice silky smooth. Lance was really, really starting to get nervous here.

Then Lance felt a hand gliding over his body.

“Keith?! Whoa, what are you–”

“I’m going to teach you a lesson, Lance. So that this never happens again. I don’t ever–” he ran a hand over Lance’s ass “ever–” palming a handful of flesh “want you to flirt with any aliens and show them your lion, ever again.” There was a smart smack against Lance’s ass, and he cried out in shock and a bit of arousal.

Then a second hand joined the first, this time running over Lance’s chest and downward...

“Ah! Look, I’m not sure this is necessary—” Lance wheedled, but Keith wasn’t having any of it.

“Oh, I think it is. I’m not sure you’ll really understand otherwise. And until I’m satisfied that you truly get it, you’re not getting out of those restraints.”

Lance whimpered, the reaction purely involuntary. There was definitely a sick, sad part of him that was very much turned on by the idea of being at Keith’s mercy and receiving his full attention like this.

Now Keith had come to stand behind Lance, and both of his hands were running all up and down Lance’s chest. Slowly his index fingers came to circle Lance’s nipples through the suit, until finally Keith pinched each nipple at once. Hard.

The sound that Lance made was not family friendly, and he really hoped no one was listening in on the speakers from their helmets. Hopefully Keith had switched them off before starting all this.

Attempting not to panic, Lance decided to try another tack.

“Hey, I-I know what this is! You’re just jealous! You and I, you know, we sort of help each other out from time to time, and while that’s hot and all—” another hard tug on Lance’s nipple, another reflexive yelp from Lance’s mouth, “we never said we were, like, _exclusive_ or anything! I-I mean, did you think no one else would be interested in all of this? The man that I am? Ha! Showed y—”

His words quickly turned into a keening groan, as Keith had slid his hand down to cup Lance’s groin. Then Keith’s grip tightened until Lance’s balls were basically being held in a vise. It shouldn’t have been as hot as it was, and he gulped.

“You’re going to have to try harder if you want to get me to stop. I fully intend on having my way with you, and once I’m through you won’t even remember what that alien girl looks like.”

Lance shuddered, a full-body nervous system reaction that sent heat flooding from his fingers to his toes. This thing between them was still new and tentative, mostly just physical, no one had admitted to anything more than that, but so far Keith had never been so... possessive. _Dominant_. Lance wasn’t sure what to make of it, but apparently his dick liked it, and he was having a hard time keeping his thoughts in line.

Keith’s hands roamed over Lance’s hips to his ass cheeks, kneading them almost painfully firmly. Then he let his fingers slide over the black canvas of the suit and down Lance’s quads, then in towards his inner thighs, dragging his fingertips agonizingly slowly but skirting just shy of his dick this time. At the same time, one hand traced its way back up toward Lance’s chest, this time circling a nipple and rolling it between his fingers before flicking it gently. Lance let out a wholly involuntary moan at that.

It was absolutely having an effect, as Lance felt the heat pool between his legs and the front of his suit grow uncomfortably tight. Apparently Keith was equally affected, as Lance could feel the erection grinding against his ass as Keith took his sweet time torturing him.

“Keith, p-please—”

“Please what, Lance?” His voice was still so controlled and silky, how could he still maintain this much composure? About five more minutes of this and Lance would be jizzing in his pants over here. “If you don’t tell me what you want, I’ll just have to keep touching you only like this.”

“I-I want—”

“Yes?”

“I want you to unchain me,” he ground out.

“I don’t think so,” Keith replied, the fact that he was enjoying having the upper hand on Lance clear in his tone. “Not yet, anyway. But don’t worry—I’m going to take very, very good care of you. You’re going to earn it.”

Lance couldn’t help it. He whined. Apparently this dominant Keith really did it for him. Then Keith finally, finally grabbed his dick, stroking up and down the noticeable bulge at the front of Lance’s flight suit. Then, sneakily, he tapped the button to detach the top and bottom parts of the suit at the belt, creating an opening through which he could slip a hand in and take a firm, blissfully firm grip of Lance’s dick. The other hand snaked around his ass to gently palm his balls, rolling them around still so torturously leisurely.

Then Keith’s lips were right against his ear, and he had taken Lance’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it before darting out his tongue to trace the shell of Lance’s ear. Lance cried out; that felt way better than it should.

“You know, Lance,” Keith began in the most sultry goddamn voice he had ever heard. It wasn’t fair that Keith was capable of producing such a voice, or that it went straight to Lance’s cock to hear it. “I can’t wait to see how you look when I make you come the hardest you ever have in your life.”

Then Keith withdrew his hands abruptly, and Lance whimpered. He hated himself for it, but Keith had worked him up so much that he could hardly control his own reactions to the situation. Everything had shrunk to the pain in his wrists from being shackled to the tree and the burning heat in his dick coursing throughout his body. If an orgasm was going to be the only way Keith unlocked him from his humiliating position, well, there were worse punishments.

He heard the sound of a cap popping off, and he realized Keith was pouring lube into his hand so he could—

“Wait, Keith! Wait wait wait. Don’t tell me you’re going to—I’m not—we’ve never—this is not—wait—” Lance spluttered, panicking at the idea of Keith exploring his, uh, uncharted territories.

Keith poised one lube-slicked fingertip right at Lance’s entrance, his other hand—now just as gloriously lube-coated—full-on stroking his dick. He didn’t move to insert his finger, but just ghosted it over the skin there, occasionally brushing it against Lance’s hole. Every time he did, Lance felt his whole body shudder.

“Don’t worry, Lance. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. But, well—” and then Keith was right behind him, pressed flush, and he could feel Keith’s own hardness against his thigh.

Keith continued, right in his ear, a voice a throaty purr Lance had never even thought him capable of, “I’ve been wanting to do this to you for a long, long time now. I’ve really wanted to see how you’d react, and I’m pretty sure you’d like it. I’ve even done it to myself, thinking about what it would be like to do to you—”

Okay, that was it for Lance, he was now _painfully_ hard and just about willing to let Keith do whatever he wanted to him. Keith probably knew what he was doing, he’d make it feel good, and he was so tired of fighting it.

“All right! I get it. If you wanna do it so bad, who am I to deny you? J-Just go ahead and do it then.” Lance tried to keep up his signature show of bravado, but judging by the amused huff Keith let out against his shoulder, he saw right through it.

Then Keith was pushing a finger in, his grip still tight around Lance’s cock, and for a moment Lance couldn’t think. It didn’t feel good, exactly, just weird, but Keith massaged gently around the ring of muscle until it loosened and he could work his finger in deeper.

“Aaahh!” Lance let out a moan he didn’t even recognize as coming from his own mouth when Keith went ahead and added a finger, then scissored them experimentally inside him.

“That’s it, Lance, you’re doing so good, so good for me,” Keith purred, and Lance shivered again. Then Keith’s fingers crooked just so, and Lance shot up ramrod straight.

“Whoa! Whoa! What the—what the hell was that?!”

Keith paused, then said dryly, “Your prostate, you idiot. Haven’t you ever watched gay porn?”

“Of course I haven’t! I didn’t ever even think about guys until you were all up in my personal space every hour of every day and—” Lance cut himself off before he said something even more embarrassing. Although, when you thought about it, he was maybe hitting peak embarrassing moment of his life right now as he was currently chained to a tree, his pants around his ankles, and Keith was giving him the most amazingly good dick and prostate massage ever.

“Okay, well, whatever it is, just keep doing it.”

Keith laughed. “Why, does it feel good?”

“Shut up, you know it does. Aaaahh!” Lance moaned again as Keith hit that spot. He was really, suspiciously good at this.

“Lance, do you know what else I’ve always wanted to do to you?”

Lance was almost on the edge of consciousness at this point, his body flooded with so much pleasure, adrenaline, and new sensations he barely knew how to process it all. His breathing was ragged and he could feel himself coming totally undone. He managed to grind out, “Wh-What?” between pants.

“Put my cock in you,” Keith said, and Lance supposed it shouldn’t have been a surprise. They were basically halfway there, anyway, and he was so strung out that putting up a show of refusal didn’t seem worth it anymore. If he was really honest with himself, he did want Keith to fuck him into the tree. Goddammit.

“Do it, then,” he muttered, and then Keith was pushing into him, his hands wrapped around Lance’s hipbones, and the stretch burned but then Keith slid home and the feeling of fullness had him honestly slack-jawed with amazement. Wow. What. The. Fuck.

“Fuck, Lance,” Keith moaned, and Lance suddenly felt inspired to make him come just as undone. He began to move his hips too, snapping against Keith until they created a furious rhythm that couldn’t go on. Lance decided to try something out and squeezed his ass muscles around Keith on every thrust, which earned him a “Fuck!” and a long, low moan that almost made Lance come right there. In retaliation, Keith reached around to Lance’s cock and began to pump it almost violently hard, while his other hand snaked up under the suit to Lance’s nipple and began to pinch and tug on it. All the while, his hips were pistoning wildly against Lance, pounding so deep into him that he felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Lance felt completely at Keith’s mercy and fuck if it wasn’t one of the most amazing experiences of his goddamn life.

“Whoever comes first loses,” Lance ground out as he squeezed down particularly mercilessly around Keith’s dick, which meant that Keith only grabbed Lance’s cock even tighter and pinched his nipple even harder. Lance could feel his orgasm building up and tried to delay it but with one perfect thrust of Keith’s right against that spot inside him, he felt himself go over the edge and then he was coming maybe the hardest he’d ever come in his life, ever, spurting white against the goddamn space tree trunk. His ass must have contracted around Keith’s dick because he all of a sudden Keith was clutching him so tight and groaning as he buried himself deep in Lance and gave a few jerky thrusts as he came.

“Wow, that was... fuck,” was all Lance could say. For once in his life, words failed him. He was definitely super pissed that now he had a leaky ass situation, but a part of him that he was never going to admit out loud felt pleased that he had satisfied Keith. Ugh, that was terrible just to think about; he wished it weren’t true.

“You lost,” said Keith.

“Fuck you, I did not! We came at the same time!” Lance retorted indignantly.

“Yeah, uh huh,” said Keith as he cleaned himself off, even swiping Lance’s ass with the handkerchief he just somehow kept with him at all times. Then, finally, FINALLY, he was pressing the button on the side of the space handcuffs and the laser tether retracted and the cuffs were falling to the ground as Lance massaged his aching wrists with a moan of relief. He hurried to fasten his suit together again, and just when he felt he’d gotten himself back in order again, he was thrown completely off guard by Keith launching himself at him and wrapping him in a tight embrace.

“Uhhh... Keith? What’s the—”

“Lance, don’t you EVER do that again. Okay? Nyma could have abducted you and dropped you off for the Galra to play with for all we knew. I was—I was going crazy,” Keith admitted, and his voice sounded more tortured and hoarse than Lance had ever heard it.

“I... I won’t,” said Lance, and then as suddenly as Keith had grabbed him he was off, stalking away back towards the Red Lion. He stopped and looked back over his shoulder to make sure Lance was following, and Lance could detect just the faintest blush on his cheeks.

As he scrambled to follow after Keith, he grabbed the space handcuffs off the ground and stowed them in his pack. The next time they hooked up on the ship it would definitely be Keith’s turn to be on bottom, and he was _absolutely_ going to be the one cuffed and powerless this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Toronto airport for being a good place to start writing smut during a layover. It took me 4 months to finish this after starting it and I'm honestly surprised that no one has written the bondage fic Episode 6 practically demanded until now. [edit: there's a T-rated one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7579015)!]
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saerisera) / [tumblr](http://saerigraphie.tumblr.com/) @ saerigraphie!


End file.
